Recueil spécial FrUK
by Arsenall
Summary: Des drabbles portant sur tous les genres possibles pour le couple que forme un anglais grognon et un français égocentrique! (Nyo!, 2p!, parts angéliques/démoniaques, différentes époques...) Warning: scènes explicites pour certains drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**B**onjour, bonjour!

Hehe, j'ai l'honneur de vous présentez mon repère à drabbles, où il y aura pour couple principal: **le FrUK.**

Oui, je ne peux pas m'en passer. C'est juste, pour moi, le couple le plus adorable et celui où il y a le plus de choses à dire!

Bref, je compte écrire des drabbles sur tous les couples possible avec le FrUK, en utilisant Nyotalia, les 2p, les parts angéliques et démoniaques, les différentes époques, les différents métiers... Bref, un joyeux mélange!

**Au passage, la plupart des drabbles comporteront des sous entendus ou carrément des scènes de sexe. Oui, je suis une perverse, et mon rêve c'est de sodomiser un pingouin rose! **

J'espère que mes écrits vous plairont~!  
Bonne lecture!

_

_**Voyeurisme**_

**Couple****: Fem!France x UK **  
**Warning****: mention de nudité. **

Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'Arthur essayait toutes les positions possible pour mieux apercevoir la nation française dans son bain. Il pesta contre le volet à moitié descendu de l'immeuble d'en face, et ramena ses jumelles contre ses yeux émeraudes. Bon, il reconnaissait que ce genre d'attitude n'était pas très "gentleman", mais le corps parfait de Marianne était trop tentant pour qu'il puisse maîtriser ses pulsions.

Soudain, la jolie brune regarda distraitement par le bout de fenêtre encore visible et fit une tête surprise en apercevant une paire de jumelles accompagnée de sourcils épais. Rouge pivoine, Arthur se baissa rapidement et espéra naïvement que la française ne l'avait pas vu.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, il releva la tête, et vira une seconde fois au rouge lorsqu'il découvrit un volet bien ouvert, avec le corps nu et bien exposé de Marianne, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

_**Smile darling! **_

**Couple****: 2p!UK x 2p!France **

Lilian commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. S'il continuait, il allait lui faire manger son stupide appareil photo qu'il était obligé de supporter depuis une heure.

\- Allez mon amour! Fais moi un petit sourire! roucoula Oliver, derrière l'objectif.

\- J'ai dit non. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille!

L'anglais aux cheveux roses aborda une mine déçue, avant de reprendre soudainement une expression ravie.

\- Si tu souris, tu auras droit à une récompense!

-...

\- Tu feras ce que tu veux de moi tout à l'heure, continua t-il, en adressant un regard pleins de sous-entendus à son amant.

Celui-ci parut réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, avant qu'un micro-sourire n'apparaissent sur ses lèvres. Oliver poussa un cri de joie et appuya sur le bouton, les yeux embués.

**_Première fois _**

**Couple****: Devil (part démoniaque d'Arthur) x France**

\- Comment ça je ne suis pas ta première fois?! hurla Britannia Devil, scandalisé, devant la nation française, qui rigola légèrement.

\- Eh non, chéri! Mais ne te mets pas dans cet état là...

Le démon fit claquer sa queue noire fourchue dans l'air, et croisa les bras.

\- Tu m'as trahi! Tu étais le premier homme à me faire l'amour!

\- Je sais, et j'en suis très heureux, crois-moi!

\- Je voulais... Je voulais qu'on soit notre première fois, pour tous les deux.., marmonna l'anglais, dépité, avant de reprendre d'un ton terrifiant, Et qui est le bastard qui a osé me priver de ta viriginité?!

\- C'est Antonio, soupira Francis, e souriant légèrement devant la possessivité bien visible de son amant.

\- C'est un homme mort.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui!

Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un type particulier du couple FrUK (mélanger les types n'est pas interdit!) n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur les reviews!

Soldat! Poste une review et je t'offrirai le grade de bon supporter du FrUK et de Hetalia en général! Nous comptons sur vous!


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ello, hello!

Comment allez-vous? Moi, très bien! J'ai enfin trouvé mes cadeaux de Noël et j'ai appris que je partais à Londres en fin d'année! Yupi!

Bon, ça c'était la rubrique "Les deux phrases concernant ma vie" de cette nouvelle série de drabble!

Et voici maintenant la rubrique qui concerne les trucs plus important:

Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewvé -_mot qui n'existe pas bonjour!_\- et qui, par conséquent, reçoive le grade de bon supporter du FrUK et d'Hetalia en général! Bravo à ces personnes, nommées ci-dessous:  
\- saorie-chan  
\- Nebelsue  
\- hetaph  
\- PetiteOtaku21

Sur ce, je vous propose de commencer par deux drabbles portant sur deux types de FrUK, demandés par saorie-chan.  
J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

_

_**Chanson**_

**Couple:**** Punk!Arthur x Étudient!France**

One, two, three...! Le son des guitares s'éleva dans le bar londonien, où un tas de gens se regroupaient autour de la scène. La batterie s'activa à son tour, suivant le rythme et se mariant parfaitement bien avec les guitares, faisant frémir le public, puis Arthur commença à chanter.

Ses cheveux était ébouriffés, et colorés en vert sur certaines mèches, de nombreux piercings avaient prit place sur ses oreilles et son arcade sourcilière, un foulard avec le drapeau de sa nation flottait autour de son cou et son pantalon noir moulant le rendait terriblement sexy, et les filles n'hésitaient pas à lui crier. Mais ce n'était pas pour elles qu'Arthur chantait des paroles d'amour.

Bon d'accord, la musique n'était pas vraiment romantique, c'était plutôt un son agressif et strident; un truc de punk quoi... Mais c'était sa musique à lui, sa seule et unique manière de lui prouver à quel point il était précieux pour lui.

Car ce n'était pas non plus pour tous ces jeunes qui criaient tout en buvant des litres de bière, qui s'embrassaient sans retenu ou qui sniffait un peu de coke pour se marrer qu'Arthur chantait. Non, c'était pour quelqu'un de bien particulier.

Apres quelques minutes, la chanson atteignit finalement son apogée, et le son aigu de la guitare s'éteignit parmi les applaudissements ravis du public.

Hésitant, Arthur releva la tête vers le milieu de la salle bondée, et aperçut le regard tendre, heureux, fier et amoureux de Francis, qui venait de recevoir la plus belle des déclarations d'amour venant d'un musicien.

**_Sirène_**

**Couple****: Pirate!UK x Corsaire!France**

Plouf!

Un regard en arrière et le rival favori d'Arthur avait disparu, laissant place au vide. Vite, l'anglais courut vers la balustrade du navire, retenant son tricorne qui menaça de tomber lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus des vagues de l'océan. Une lumière verte scintillait au fond de l'eau, et Francis flottait tranquillement au dessus de cette lumière.

\- Francis! You idiot! cria le pirate, d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à la normale.

Et il sauta par dessus bord. Bien qu'il ne savait pas nager, il réussit néanmoins à battre des bras et des pieds pour rejoindre son bien-aimé, qui semblait dormir. Soulagé, Arthur le prit dans ses bras. Enfin, la prit dans ses bras.

Une femme aux yeux rouges et aux dents aiguisées avait laissé place au français, et s'était maintenant jetée sur Arthur, qui ne comprit que trop tard que c'était lui qui s'était fait prendre.

Mais une main l'attrapa par l'épaule et le hissa à la surface, où le pirate reprit son souffle, crachotant, et leva les yeux vers Francis, qui lui sourit.

\- Il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est toi qui te fait avoir par les sirènes alors que tu es celui qui les craint le plus!

**E**t voilà un drabble pour Nebelsue qui m'a demandé un Francis jaloux.  
J'espère qu'il te plaira!

**_Trahison_**

**Couple****: France x UK**

\- Pourquoi Arthur? Pourquoi?! hurla la nation française, en tapant contre le bureau de travail de la cuisine.

\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas, Francis! répliqua le blond aux yeux verts, complètement déboussolé.

Francis leva la tête vers lui, et il pût lire dans son regard une profonde tristesse, mais aussi de la colère et de la... jalousie? Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal, n'était pas sorti avec un autre homme ou n'avait pas flirter avec une dame... C'était étrange, très étrange.

\- Je suis juste aller à l'infirmerie du bâtiment du meeting avec Kiku parce que je ne me sentais pas bien...

\- C'est précisément ça le problème! explosa France, débordant d'auras négatives, Tu es allé à l'infirmerie avec une autre personne que moi! C'est... Kiku n'avait pas le droit de faire ça! Tu es mon homme à moi, pas à lui à ce que je sache!

Okay, Arthur était flatté de la possessivité qu'il croyait inexistante de son amant, pourtant, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi aller dans une infirmerie avec Kiku (son meilleur ami de surcroît!) était une trahison et réveillait ainsi la jalousie de Francis.

\- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème! finit-il par soupirer, dépassé.

\- Mais enfin Arthur! Tu sais pourtant bien que te prendre dans une infirmerie, durant un meeting sans importance, et te faire l'amour sans penser aux autres qui peuvent nous entendre est l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes! C'était l'occasion parfaite, mais toi, tu y a été avec un autre homme! Il y a de quoi se poser des questions sur ta fidélité non?

(_Et Arthur se facepalma_.)

**_Téléphone_**

**Couple****: France x UK **

Warning: scène très explicite, classée M.

\- Non, non, tu ne me déranges pas Matthieu! Tu peux continuer...

Allongé sur le ventre, un téléphone à la main, Francis écoutait attentivement son fils canadien, malgré les frissons et les gémissements qui menaçaient toujours de le trahir.

Au dessus, Arthur bougeait lentement en lui, faisant glisser son sexe dans l'intérieur chaud du français. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il tentait par tous les moyens de faire craquer son amant, posant sa main sur son pénis érigé, léchant et mordillant un lobe d'oreille, murmurant des paroles sales mais terriblement excitantes.

\- Allez Francis, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps... Plus je m'enfonce dans ton superbe cul, plus tu voudras crier et gémir mon nom, comme une pute en chaleur. C'mon babe!

L'anglais se redressa un peu et força la cadence de ses coups de reins, alors que la nation française s'accrochait désespérément de sa main libre aux draps, les yeux embués. Finalement, il s'excusa rapidement auprès du canadien puis tourna sa tête vers Arthur, le regard en feu. Comprenant le désir immense de son amant, le britannique accéléra ses mouvements, les emmenant vers la jouissance.

_

Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!

Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un type particulier du FrUK (mélanger les types n'est pas interdit!) n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur les reviews!

Soldat! Poste une review et tu auras droit à un bisou de la part de la nation de ton choix! Nous comptons sur vous!


	3. Chapter 3

¡**H**olà, holà!

On commence tout de suite par la rubrique:  
"Les deux phrases concernant ma vie!"

J'ai passé de très bonnes fêtes, en compagnie de ma famille, presque au complet ! Yupi ! Et là je suis chez ma grand-mère pour quatre jours, yupi !

Mais voilà surtout le moment que j'attendais avec impatience, la rubrique que je voulais absolument faire:  
"Les trucs importants"

Déjà pour vous remercier milles fois pour vos reviews, qui me vont droit au cœur! Je suis comblée! C'est avec tout mon amour que je vous offre un bisou de la part d'Arth-  
_Hehe non, c'est moi qui vais faire un cadeau aux revieweurs! Mon 1p a râlé tout le matin car il a été privé de sex-_  
Je vois, je vois! Merci Oliver. Eh bien vas-y, mon petit, fais-toi plaise!  
_Great! So... *kiss hetaph* Thanks! *kiss SxN* Thanks! *kiss Akebono mimichan* Thanks! *kiss saorie-chan* Thanks! *kiss CapitaineAwes0me* Thanks! *kiss Loupiote54*Thanks!*kiss Yuu Kirkland*Thanks! __*kiss Pixally*Thanks! _  
Je te remercie Oliver! À bientôt dans un prochain drabble mon petit!

**Sur ce**, je vous propose de commencer avec un drabble demandé par PetiteOtaku21!

* * *

_**Lapin versus Loup**_

**Couple:**** Rabbit!UK x Wolf!France  
**  
**Warning: mention sexuelle.**

Nos deux compères se tenaient face à face, un air de défi au visage. Les oreilles blanches d'Arthur bougeaient sans cesse, comme un humain le ferait avec ses doigts lorsqu'il est stressé, alors que les yeux de Francis se faisaient de plus en plus perçants.  
Finalement, après de longues minutes de guerre silencieuse, le mi-homme mi-lapin déclara, telle une bombe:

\- Les gens préfèrent largement ma queue. Elle est douce, touffue. Tout le monde a envie de la caresser!

\- La mienne est également accompagnée d'un bon nombre de poils, je te signale! Puis davantage de personnes ont touché la mienne, et on toujours voulu la sentir contre eux de nouveau! répliqua le blond, qui lui était un mi-homme mi-loup.

\- Peut-être mais la mienne est plus grosse, on peut la prendre en main plus facilement! Les filles trouvent ça plus mignon!

\- Tu rigoles? C'est la mienne la plus grosse! Et ça dépends quelle fille je te signale!

\- Non, la tienne est longue, c'est pas la même chose, marmonna Arthur, en croisant les bras.

\- Et tu l'aimes comme ça~, répondit posément son adversaire, avec néanmoins une mine perverse affichée au visage.

Mais pour une fois, Arthur ne vira pas au rouge pivoine, et ne s'insurgea pas. Non, il eut des yeux ronds, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, pour finalement avoir un air de compréhension. Il soupira, désigna sa queue blanche et touffue de lapin, et regarda dans les yeux Francis.

\- Tu me parles de quelle queue depuis tout à l'heure? Car moi c'est celle qui se trouve dans mon dos, et qui est un attribut du lapin.

\- Ah... Moi je te parlais de celle qui se trouve entre mes jambes, et qui est un attribut masculin!

_**Petit instant de plaisir**_

**Couple:**** Police!UK x Police!France  
**  
**Warning: scène explicite.**

\- Francis, que fais-tu? murmura d'une voix rauque Arthur, en essayant de dégager ses poignets de la poigne de fer du blond aux yeux bleus foncés.

\- Quelque chose qui te plaira, mon chéri, répondit l'autre, en suçotant la peau pâle du cou de l'anglais.

Il passa une main dans le pantalon serré de l'uniforme de police, et caressa la verge à demi érigée, provoquant des gémissements de la part d'Arthur, qui s'accrocha à la chemise bleutée du français.

\- P-Pas au boulot! Imagine si Gilbert ou Antonio arrive!

\- Ce sont mes amis, mon cœur, ils ne diront rien! chuchota Francis, avant de prendre sa verge à pleine bouche.

Arthur jouit quelques instants après, la langue experte de son amant le rendant complètement fou. Alors il allongea celui-ci sur le bureau, après avoir dégagé toutes les affaires s'y trouvant d'un coup de bras, et s'empala sur lui d'un coup, les faisant crier tout les deux. La cadence des montées et des descentes des cuisses d'Arthur faisait prendre son pied à Francis, qui ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment de bonheur, pendant une journée monotone.

_**Blood **_

**Couple:**** Vampire!UK x Fantôme!France  
**  
**Warning: mention de nudité. **

Les dents aiguisées d'Arthur se plantèrent lentement dans le cou pâle et offert de son mari, alors que celui-ci se retenait à lui, les yeux mi-clos, l'air hagard. Le sang commença à couler, mais pour une fois, il ne le suça pas directement.

Il laissa le filet rouge passer sur le cou de Francis, puis à proximité d'un de ses tétons, avant de longer les côtes et de descendre vers l'entrejambe encore cachée par le pantalon violet du fantôme, qui ne tarda pas à partir loin du corps de celui-ci.

Enfin, Arthur voyait l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes se réaliser. Francis, nu, complètement sous ses ordres et déjà bandant pour lui, avec sur sa belle peau blanche une ligne de sang d'un magnifique rouge.

Sang que le vampire ne tarda pas à lécher avec application, sous le regard plein de luxure de son amour.

**B**on, et comme hier c'était Noël, je vous offre un drabble spécial Christmas _-nan nan j'allais en faire un spécial Pâques, normal- _!

m'a demandé un drabble avec la FACE family, je n'ai pas pu résister!

**Couple:**** France x UK + FACE family  
**  
\- Bon, mes chéris, je vous propose de prendre une photo de nous quatre, déguisés en père Noël, afin de l'envoyer à toutes les nations pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël!

Arthur, Alfred et Matthew regardèrent avec attention le français, qui venait de déposer face à eux un appareil photo. Puis, il leur distribua à chacun un costume rouge et blanc, avec un bonnet dans les mêmes tons, et une barbe grise.

\- C'est original pour souhaiter un _Merry Christmas_, commenta la nation anglaise.

\- L'année dernière, Antonio m'a envoyé une photo de lui, Gilbert et mes frères en tenue de fête pour mon anniversaire, expliqua Francis, C'est de là que vient l'idée!

Une fois les quatre bonhommes prêts, il appuya sur le bouton à retardement, et rejoignit rapidement le reste de la famille, afin d'attendre la fin du minuteur.

\- Papa, ma barbe tombe! couina soudain Matthew, craignant l'arrivée du flash.

\- Moi c'est mon bonnet, râla Alfred, en remontant celui-ci, donnant un coup de coude à Arthur, qui se tordît en deux.

\- _Ouch!_ Alfred fais gaffe _bloody hell_!

\- Chut, le flash va arriver! marmonna Francis, alors qu'Arthur s'agitait ans tous les sens.

\- Ce costume est trop lourd pour qu'on puisse convenablement prendre la pose!

\- Pour une fois, Alfred n'a pas tord!

\- Papa, c'est grave si je suis un père Noël sans barbe?

\- Que tout le monde se cal-

_FLASH!_

La photo prise par l'appareil fut tellement « ratée » et honteuse pour eux qu'aucun des quatre pays n'osa faire un commentaire. Et elle fut bien vite jetée dans la corbeille.

Bonus:

Arthur regarda une dernière fois le cliché prit il y avait maintenant quelques heures. Discrètement, il l'avait récupérer des ordures, et l'observait avec attendrissement depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Un santa Matthew souriait de façon gênée, alors que sa barbe était de travers, laissant voir une partie de son visage. Derrière lui, on pouvait distinguer Alfred, qui évidement avait bougé pendant le flash, tentant de prendre une pose de héros. Résultat, il était complètement flou sur la photo. Et enfin, deux pères Noël se battaient comme des gamins, l'un aux yeux bleus, l'autre aux yeux verts.

Oui, c'était l'exacte représentation de sa petite famille.

Arthur soupira, embrassant le front de son amant déjà bien endormi, puis ferma les yeux, heureux.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un type particulier du couple FrUK (mélanger les types n'est pas interdit !) n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur les reviews !

Soldat ! Poste une review et je t'offrirai un porte-bonheur interactif Hetalia pour cette année 2015, qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez !


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo guys!_

Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère!

Moi je me tape la crève pour ce début d'année. Et pour la rentrée aussi. Fiesta. Pis c'est mon brevet blanc. Enfer et damnation.

Bref, j'offre à tous mes revieweurs, que je remercie énormément de nouveau, une belle image de notre héros mondial (bon, en fait c'est plutôt un cadeau de PapaHima!). Le lien est ci-dessous:

. /f462e728f2452610ec6fe10217d1d7ec/tumblr_nhhevlx2iM1u0u5z0o1_

Bon, on commence aujourd'hui avec un drabble concernant l'apprentissage du franglais, demandé par CapitaineAwes0me . Bon je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne le trouve pas franchement génial...

_

**_Union par la parole_**

**Couple:**** France x UK****  
****Warning:****scène explicite.**

\- Mais _my love_, c'est très _easy_, tu verras! insista Francis, une moue boudeuse au visage.

\- C'est ridicule! râla son compagnon, en détournant le regard.

Mais le français n'était pas de cet avis, il traversa le salon de leur maison, se planta devant Arthur, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et le dit basculer en arrière, sur le canapé.

\- Tu parleras nos deux langues ensembles, c'est un peu comme le symbole de notre union! murmura t-il à l'oreille de l'anglais.

L'autre allait répondre, mais il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres avides. Très vite, une atmosphère sensuelle et bestiale s'installa entre eux, et Francis ne tarda pas à ne faire qu'un avec Arthur, alors qu'il bougeait des hanches pour le faire crier de plaisir.

\- _Yes, yes!_ gémissait la nation anglaise, en se retenant aux épaules de son amant, qui se pencha un peu plus contre lui et souffla, d'une voix rauque: "Parle moi français, mon amour".

\- Francis... _I... want more_! Je te veux _with me, forever_! Att-Attends, je vais.. Hm,_ I come_!

Le plaisir coupa court à ses plaintes sensuelles, et Arthur se laissa tomber contre le lit, essoufflé et encore tremblant.

\- Tu vois, _my rabbit_, tu peux le faire! plaisanta Francis, sous la couette.

\- _Shut your_ bouche de français, _you git_!

**_Réplique amoureuse_**

******Couple: ****Fem!UK x France****  
****Warning: ****Un peu fluffy~**

\- Au final, on est pas si différent que ça des humains.., murmura Francis, tout en caressant les longs cheveux de sa petite amie.

\- C'est-à-dire? demanda Alice.

\- Eh bien, nous avons des défauts, comme eux.

La jeune anglaise sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis détourna le regard de Francis, sentant ses joues rougir, alors qu'elle murmuraIt d'une voix gênée:

\- Tu es un extraterrestre alors...

\- Et je viens de la même planète que toi! rit le blond, en la serrant d'avantage contre lui.

\- Pourquoi trouves-tu systématiquement un truc plus mignon à dire que moi? grommela Alice, en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes, Je fais des efforts pourtant! Mais je n'arrive jamais à avoir le dernier mot...

Surpris, Francis écarquilla les yeux. Que sa jolie amante lui avoue quelque chose d'aussi privée (dans son cas) était un fait rare, et le blond comprit directement qu'elle voulait vraiment l'impressionner avec des paroles romantiques.

Alors il soupira légèrement, puis lança d'un air léger, tout en la désignant de la tête:

\- C'est parce que j'ai une très bonne source d'inspiration!

\- Tu viens de recommencer! s'injuria la nation féminine avant de balancer son coude sur le crâne du français.

_Et voilà le retour de notre cher punk! *clin d'œil à saorie-chan*__  
_  
**_Parking_**

**Couple:**** Punk!UK x Étudiant!France****  
****Warning:**** scène très explicite.****  
**  
Dans la petite voiture volée, au milieu d'un parking vide et mal éclairé, deux personnes gémissaient et criaient le nom de l'autre.

Arthur s'accrochait aux sièges rembourrés, sa tête contre l'appui de la fenêtre cassée, tandis que son amant faisait s'unir leurs corps, donnant des coups de plus en plus puissants et étatiques contre la prostate maltraitée du jeune punk. Le regard brûlant que lui adressait ce dernier lui donner la force de les emmener jusqu'à la jouissance, de les satisfaire pleinement.

\- Fr... Francis..! Ralentis pas _bastard_! s'exclama soudain Arthur, sentant le rythme des reins de son partenaires faiblirent peu à peu.

\- Bordel Arthur, il y a les flics qui sont là! paniqua le français, en se retirant du fessier rouge et mouillé de sperme.

Mais le british rebelle n'était pas du même avis. Il se redressa, fit basculer son amant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture volée, et s'empala de lui-même sur son sexe encore bien dressé, lui arrachant un gémissement.

\- _I don't care_. Ils vont tellement être choqués par notre superbe performance qu'ils se barreront bien vite!

\- Hm... J'aime quand tu es sauvage comme ça, mon cœur!

_Le drabble qui suit vient d'un délire un peu étrange que j'ai eu avec une amie, merci à elle! ;) -bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Hetalia-_

**_Dentifrice_**

**Couple:**** 2p!UK x 2p!France**

\- Lilian! Je viens d'inventer un truc génial, mon amour!

Le français aux yeux violets tira une latte de sa clope, puis se tourna paresseusement vers son compagnon aux cheveux roses, qui brandit devant lui un tube bleu et rose, avec des paillettes.

\- C'est quoi ça? demanda Lilian, un peu sceptique.

\- Un dentifrice au cupcake! annonça l'inventeur, fièrement, Comme ça tu pourras de laver les dents, qui sont quand même, je te le rappelle, victime de ton adhésion au tabac, en ayant le bon goût de mes gâteaux que tu aimes!

\- Génial..., soupira le blond.

Devant l'air peu satisfait de son amour, Oliver gonfla les joues, puis se posta devant lui, le tube de dentifrice dans sa main droite. Il vint s'assoir sur les cuisses du français et passa sa main libre contre son entrejambe, un air taquin au visage.

\- Tu pourras aussi me le verser sur tout le corps, pour ensuite le lécher, me faisant gémir ton nom, mon roudoudou.

Lilian soupira une nouvelle fois, un peu exaspéré, puis s'empara du tube rose et bleu.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour fantasmer sur du dentifrice. Je vais le donner à Matt, ça lui fera plaisir.

\- Mais mon ange...

\- Pas de mais. J'y vais maintenant.

\- Je me vengerais.., marmonna Oliver, déçu.

_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui!

J'aimerai juste ajouter que j'ai une grande pensée pour les victimes de la France qui ont subit les horreurs des terroristes, la semaine dernière.

Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un type du couple FrUK, n'hésitez pas à me le dire sur les reviews!

Soldat! Poste une review et tu auras droit à un câlin de notre petit Canada!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour mes amis!  
Oui. Oui je suis de retour. Oui je suis vivante. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mouhahaha.

Bref, je voulais m'excuser pour ma looongue absence... Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison particulière... Un manque d'inspiration, de temps... Mais je vais essayer de remettre sur les roulettes ce recueil! On y croit!

Au menu du jour, 2 drabbles fraîchement écrit, avec un pirate mariné, un jeune chevalier grillé, des agents secrets pimentés. J'espère que tout ceci sera à votre goût~!

C'est partiiiiii!

**STOOOOOP!**  
Avant cela, les revieweurs de mon dernier chapitre ont droit à un câlin de la part de Canada!  
Canada: H-Hello! *signe de main*  
Allez, un big hug collectif! :3  
Canada: *s'exécute en souriant timidement* Merci aux revieweurs, c'est super encourageant d'être lu ainsi! ; )

Et enfin. C'est partiiiiiii!

_

**Moment de tendresse **

**Couple:**** Chevalier!France x Pirate!UK**  
**Warning:**** rien de bien méchant, juste un pirate en manque!**

Entouré d'un halo vert fluorescent, le célèbre capitaine du _Unicorn_ récitait des paroles troubles, parfois anglaises, parfois celtiques, parfois complètement incompréhensibles. Il était seul dans sa vaste cabine, qui se situait sous le pont à l'avant du navire. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune anglais ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et une secousse se fit ressentir, faisant tomber quelques parchemins du bureau en chêne au fond de la cabine.  
Une lumière éblouissante le fit fermer les yeux, qu'il rouvrit immédiatement.

Arthur faisait maintenant face à un jeune garçon blond en armure, qui semblait terrorisé. Francis, lorsqu'il était chevalier. Combattant ardu lors de la Guerre de 100 ans.  
\- Angleterre! Encore toi! s'étrangla de colère le jeune France, Alors que j'allais te botter le fessier une bonne fois pour toute!  
\- Désolé de t'empêcher de te faire massacrer, le taquina le pirate, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Celui-ci s'approcha du plus jeune, et le renversa sur son lit, malgré ses protestations répétées. Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et sa force, Arthur contempla avec envie sa victime.

\- Que comptes-tu faire félon?! Me prendre mon innocence? Me déshonorer? Je ne te laisserai pas faire!

Mais, alors que Francis imaginait les pires scénarios possibles, le rebelle s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit doucement, presque avec tendresse, dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur le haut du crâne du chevalier, respira avec nostalgie l'odeur florale de ses doux cheveux. Son Francis, avec qui il s'était disputé récemment, lui manquait énormément.  
En fait, le pirate était juste en manque de câlins. Rien de plus. Le chevalier soupira puis se détendit, attendrit.

**Lunettes et soldats font un! **

**Couple:**** Espion!France x Espion!Angleterre **  
**Warning:**** quelques sous entendus~**

\- Hé France, devine la tête que je fais! lança soudainement Arthur, adossé contre un mur.

Le blond aux yeux bleus releva la tête vers lui, surpris. Ils étaient en mission d'espionnage en Chine, afin de découvrir sa stratégie pour devenir le pays le plus puissant du monde, pas dans une salle de jeux! Pourtant, cela faisait une bonne heure que les deux compères attendaient dans une ruelle sombre de Shanghai que Yao sorte du bâtiment d'en face, alors Francis regarda attentivement l'anglais.

Effectivement, avec ses lunettes noires sur le nez, il était difficile de reconnaître l'expression faciale de son coéquipier.

\- Tu es en colère?  
\- Comment tu as deviné?  
\- Tes gros sourcils te trahissent!  
\- _Shut up frog!_ Et là je fais quoi?  
\- Tu... Tu plisse les yeux?  
\- Mouais. _And now?_  
\- Tu les ouvre grand!  
-_ That's right! And now?_

Et le jeu continua dura dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'au moment où Francis fut enfin incapable de répondre.

\- Alors là je sais pas ce que tu fais avec tes yeux Arthur! s'exclama le français, dubitatif.  
\- C'est pourtant simple _you pervert!_ Je regarde ton petit soldat qui s'est mit au garde à vous sans mon autorisation! marmonna l'autre, en rougissant.

Regard intrigué de Francis vers le bas, puis constatation de l'affirmation de l'anglais.

\- Mais comprends moi Thuthur! Tu me demandes de regarder ton si séduisant visage, alors que tu es dans un costume qui te vas diablement bien et qu'on est seul dans une ruelle sombre! C'est normal que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour contre un mur maintenant!

Au final, le souhait de Francis fut exaucé, mais en contrepartie, ils loupèrent leur filature Yao, qui sortit de son immeuble durant leur petite affaire...

_

Soldat! Poste une review et tu auras droit de me proposer un couple que j'introduirais dans un des drabbles de la prochaine fois!

**A la revoyure! **


	6. Chapter 6

Bien le bonjour my dear friends!

Pour ce 6ème post, je vous propose de découvrir un drabble demandé par Nebelsue, avec comme couple supplémentaire Russie x Canada (un couple auquel je n'ai, je pense, jamais pensé de ma vie '-'). Suivit par un drabble demandé par Satan-sensei , avec le couple Espagne x France x UK!  
Lui-même suivit par un drabble avec le débarquement de Papi Rome.

Paixdelesprit, je ferai ton drabble Nyo!France x England pour le prochain post! :3

Merci encore pour les précédentes reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir!  
Et je vais répondre ici aux reviews anonymes:

Paixdelesprit: Bonjour! Tout d'abord merci pour la review! Eh oui, Arthur est si mignon quand il veut... Et si pervers avec son Francis dans n'importe quelle situation! xD

Plop: Merci énormément pour la review! Bon, j'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver une idée pour l'OS farfelu que tu demandes, mais j'y travaille! ;)

Bref. Voilà la marchandise~

**Repas glacial**

**Couple :** Russie x Canada, France x UK.  
**Warning:** Pour moi, Ivan et Francis ont eut une relation amoureuse dans le passé, durant Napoléon I. Cette relation aurait duré longtemps, mais Francis aurait finit par y mettre un terme. C'est comme une parenthèse dans le couple qu'il forme avec Arthur.

Depuis le début du repas, Arthur foudroyait du regard son voisin de face, sans essayer de le faire discrètement. À ses côtés, Francis était à la fois amusé, énervé et tendu par la réaction de son compagnon.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Arthur, lança Russie, d'un ton espiègle.  
\- C'est... C'est vrai,_ Daddy_, murmura Matthew.  
Les quatre nations étaient autour d'une table, afin de fêter la mise en couple de Canada et de Russie. Enfin fêter... Ça dépendait pour qui!  
Arthur s'était étranglé en prenant connaissance de ce nouveau couple, et Francis en était resté silencieux. Voir leur petit garçon avec cette bête féroce soviétique etait une idee assez désagréable. Après tout, Ivan avait eut une longue relation avec le français, peu avant que celui-ci ne sombre dans la folie de Napoléon I... Et le mari de ce dernier détestait, depuis ce triste épisode, le russe.

\- Arthur, arrête de tuer Ivan de tes beaux yeux! marmonna Francis, une fois qu'ils furent juste à deux dans la cuisine, à laver la vaisselle.  
\- _But it's not my fault if I hate him!_ Je te rappelle que c'est ton ex, qu'il sort avec notre petit Matthew et que c'est un malade mental!  
\- Serais-tu jaloux parce qu'il a déjà posé ses mains sur moi..? le taquina le français, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

L'autre blond gonfla les joues et se posta derrière celui-ci, avant de passer ses bras autour de ses hanches, d'une manière qui se voulait possessive.

\- _Now you are MINE, okay_? siffla Arthur, _And if this stupid Russian hurts my cute baby, I will definitly kill him_.

Derrière la porte de la cuisine, Ivan avait tout entendu. Il rigola discrètement, et retourna auprès de son canadien, avant de le serrer contre lui.

Il prouverai à Arthur qu'il était capable de rendre Mattie heureux!

**Envie soudaine**

**Couple:** Pirate! Espagne x Pirate! UK x Pirate! France.  
**Warning:** mention de sexe.

\- ARTHUR KIRKLAND, TU ES FINI! cria triomphalement Espagne, en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte de la cabine, le pistolet mis en évidence.

Pistolet qui s'abaissa directement lorsqu'il reconnu son frère blond, Francis, dont le capitaine était en train de s'occuper dignement. Une main au niveau de l'entrejambe, l'autre tenant ses poignets, il dominait complètement le français, mais s'etouffa en voyant débarquer Antonio.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là _you bastard_?! s'écria-t-il.  
\- Ben... Je viens de prendre en otage ton équipage, et de piller les richesses de ton navire...  
\- _WHAT?!_  
\- Tes hommes n'ont même pas pensé à venir nous déranger, que c'est gentil de leur part! s'exclama Francis, une mine réjouie au visage.  
\- Oh les cons! pesta l'Angleterre.

Espagne regarda avec plus d'insistance les deux hommes, qui était presque nus. Une douce et pressante envie s'empara de lui, et il s'avanca lentement vers Arthur.

\- Puis-je me joindre à vous? demanda-t-il, presque timidement.  
\- _WHAT THE HELL?!_  
\- Hum... D'habitude je ne suis pas vraiment chaud pour les plans à trois avec mon lapin, mais vu que tu viens de battre mon ennemi juré, je ne peux qu'accepter! répondit tranquillement le blond aux yeux bleus.  
-_ HAVE YOU DRUNK FRANCIS?!_

Les lèvres d'Antonio le coupèrent dans ses protestations. Et Arthur fut résolu à subir et à faire subir les désirs des deux frères.

**Visite matinale**

**Couple:** France x UK + Papi Rome

\- Bonjour la teigne! annonça joyeusement l'Empire Romain, en ouvrant subitement la porte de la cuisine.  
\- GYAAAH! hurla Arthur, en lâchant la vaisselle qu'il avait en main. NON MAIS OH! VOUS AVEZ APPRIS À FRAPPER AUX PORTES?!  
\- Je suis un fantôme, ça servirait à rien...

L'homme brun, en tenue d'empereur romain s'avanca dans la cuisine, et ramassa d'un air dégoûté le plat que le blond venait de faire tomber au sol. Une mixture étrange était à l'intérieur, et Rome ne put que faire une grimace.

\- C'est quoi ça? demanda-t-il.  
\- La pâte pour les scones que j'allais préparer pour Francis, répondit sèchement Arthur, Je voulais lui préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit... Mais merci d'avoir tout foutu en l'air!  
\- C'est pour le remercier de sa performance d'hier soir?  
\- _You pervert!_  
\- Plus sérieusement... Je venais voir comment se portait mon unique petit garçon aux cheveux blonds! J'espère qu'il est devenu comme son-  
\- Envahisseur, ricana l'anglais.  
\- Parce que tu n'as pas envahi _Mr Hero_ peut-être? répliqua le brun.

Arthur marmonna dans sa barbe, puis saisit un plateau, où il y déposa un thé et un café. Il allait se diriger vers la porte, avec le plateau, lorsque Rome s'approcha et y déposa des croissants, des petits pains au chocolat et des baguettes avec de la confiture. L'autre ne dit rien et salua de la tête le plus vieux.

Plus vieux qui le suivit discrètement et regarda par dessus son épaule lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Francis dormait paisiblement, la bouche entre ouverte, les mains aggrippant l'oreiller d'Arthur.

Il était vraiment devenu un homme maintenant...

_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui!

Ils n'ont jamais pu être seuls les pauvres. '-'

Soldat! Poste une review et tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle! Et celle de Francis! N'est-ce pas?  
Francis: *le bouche pleine de croissants* Bien chur!


	7. Chapter 7

**H**ello tout le monde! I'm back!  
Si si, c'est pas une blague. Je vous jure! Et oui, je vais très bien, même si je parle seule actuellement!

Avant de vous livrer les nouveaux drabbles (qui se sont fait bien attendre...) j'aimerai faire un petit bilan. Avec vous. Oui vous, derrière vos écrans. Vous qui faites marcher les rouages de ce recueil. Car oui, chers lecteurs, vous êtes ma source d'inspiration, et surtout, de motivation!

_*Voix intérieure*_: C'est pour ça que postes tout les trois mois. Idiote.

Oui, je sais, j'ai un rythme de parution éxécrable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y a presque aucune raison! J'ai des idées, du temps, de quoi écrire... Mais rien ne vient. Alors que j'ai de merveilleuses personnes qui prennent le temps de poster une review et de me livrer leur ressenti et leurs idées. Je ne saurai vous dire combien je vous aime! Combien vous êtes précieuses à mes yeux! Encore une fois, merci pour le soutien que vous me donnez! Je veux dire... J'ai 11 personnes qui ont mit en favoris ce recueil! Et plus de 2,100 visites. C'est fabuleux. Et c'est grâce à vous!

On dirait un speech d'aurevoir là...

Bref, j'arrêtes de vous embêter avec mes paroles à l'eau de rose, et je passe aux réponses aux reviews anonymes!

Paixdelesprit:   
Merci pour la review! Ah, je comprend, tout le monde ne peut aimer ce type d'amour! ; )

oli-chan:   
Hello! o/  
Merci beaucoup pour la review!  
Oooh une fangirl! Comme mwaa!  
Ta requête est là, my dear, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!  
See ya!

**E**t enfin. Les drabbles. Dégustez les bien, mes crevettes!

_Demande de... beaucoup de gens! _

**We are young **

**Couple: Nyo!France x Angleterre **

Marianne avait trop bu, et ça se voyait. Ses amis, Gilbert et Antonio, trouvaient ça plus drôle qu'autre chose, alors que son petit ami, Arthur ralait contre son manque de sérieux. En voyant la mine renfrognée de son lapin, la jolie brune alla le voir à sa table, et s'assit sans gêne sur ses genoux. Qu'importe les regards des autres nations présentes, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain!

Alors elle se colla contre Arthur, et bougea ses hanches, avec un regard de braise. Et lui restait là, les joues rouges pourpres, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Les caresses étaient plus poussées, les souffles se rapprochaient... Et Marianne tomba comme une pierre contre le torse du Britannique. Endormie. Complètement.

Arthur soupira, pas tellement étonné du changement soudain d'ambiance mais quelque peu frustré, puis se leva doucement, tout en prenant la belle dans ses bras. D'un geste de tête, il demanda à Alfred de poser leurs manteaux sur son épaule. Il sortit, dans la nuit, et regarda tendrement le visage endormie de la brune.

\- I carry you home tonight.

**Rédaction de français**

**Couple: Student!France x Student!Angleterre **

\- Tu as besoin d'aide mon lapin?  
\- Shut up. I'm not your bloody rabbit!

Arthur s'apprêtait à partir, tant pis pour sa rédaction de français. Mais son meilleur ami, amant, ennemi, rival, le retint avec un sourire sincère.

\- Je vais t'aider, c'est bon. Mais ça fait bizarre de voir le Président du Conseil des élèves me demander de l'aider pour un travail. Normalement c'est l'inverse.  
\- Tu es français, et c'est une rédaction dans ta langue incroyablement difficile, marmonna ledit Président, le rouge aux joues.

Ils s'installèrent sur le bureau du Parisien, dans sa chambre de l'internat. Et directement une main se posa sur la cuisse d'Arthur.

\- Je veux quelque chose en échange..., chuchota d'une voix suggestive Francis.

Une gifle partit, puis une porte se claqua et on put entendre un Anglais en colère.

\- JE VAIS UTILISER UN DICTIONNAIRE, MON CORPS SERA EN SÉCURITÉ!

_Demande de oli-chan!_

**Poitrine******

**Couple: Nyo!France x Nyo!Angleterre**

Du coin de l'oeil, Alice regardait d'un air envieu la poitrine rebondie de sa petite amie. Entre ses mains, elle tenait un livre, mais tous son esprit était concentré sur cette partie qu'elle trouvait secrètement magnifique de Marianne.

L'Anglaise soupira, puis regarda son propre corps. Deux minis bosses se dessinaient, de manière ridicule en comparaison avec celles de la brune. Le vie était injuste. Mais jamais Alice n'aurait confié son malaise à sa copine. Qui si ce qu'elle dirait!

\- Aliiiice..., susurra cette dernière, en quittant son magazine des yeux, Tu ne serais pas en train de me mater par hasard?  
\- What? Absolument pas!, répliqua, rouge, la blonde, tout en cachant sa propre poitrine.

Grossière erreur. Le cerveau de Marianne fit "tilt", et elle eut un fin sourire. Une seconde après, les mains de l'Anglaise était sur les seins de la Françaises. Grâce aux mains de cette dernière, qui les avaient guidé.

\- What are you-  
\- Maintenant, ils t'appartiennent autant qu'à moi, tu sais.

Alice devint semblable à une tomate, et bougonna des mots dan sa langue. Sa joie était immense à cet instant précis.

_Et pour finir... Le drabble que Plop m'a demandé... Dans lequel il fallait mettre une araignée, des boulettes de viande et une chaussette... Je vous raconte pas la galère!__  
_  
**La bébête noire******

**Couple: France x Angleterre **

Un cri résonna à travers le manoir d'Angleterre. Ce dernier releva donc précipitamment la tête de son manuel de cuisine, et accouru vers la provenance du bruit. Dans la buanderie, Francis était perché sur la machine à laver, l'air paniqué. En voyant son preux chevalier arriver, il renifla et désigna le sol, d'une main. Une araignée, de taille moyenne, s'y trouvait.

\- Allez Francis, fait pas ta chochotte et descend!, râla Arthur.  
-Jamais tant qu'elle est là!, hurla le blond.

Exaspéré, l'Anglais s'empara d'une chaussette qui traînait, et tapa l'araignée avec. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'ennemi restait.

\- J'ai une idée, annonça Arthur, je vais l'appâter avec de la nourriture!

Et avant que Francis est pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fila vers la cuisine, et prit la poêle dont il s'occupait avant d'avoir entendu le cri de son mari. Dedans, des boulettes de viande cramées chauffaient encore. Il en versa quelques unes au sol, et la bestiole s'approcha. Elle goûta prudemment la viande, et tomba raide morte. Directement. Le Français explosa de rire, et descendit de son abri, pour prendre dans ses bras son sauveur, qui semblait un poil vexé.

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir utilisé ma cuisine en cachette pendant que je suis occupé, mon lapin!, chuchota joyeusement Francis, contre les cheveux de l'Anglais.

**E**t c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui!

Soldat! Poste une review et je m'engagerait à poster la suite avant un mois écoulé!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour chers lec-

* se prend une tomate dans la tronche*

Je sais. Je sais. Je suis une mauvaise fille et une mauvaise auteure sniiiiif…. Pourtant j'essaye !J'essaye vraiment de faire un travail régulier mais c'est trop duuuuuur…. Je me lance dans trop de projets en même temps, et cette année est la plus chargée que j'ai eue de ma petite vie…

Me revoilà avec trois drabbles tout frais pour vous, mes adorables lecteurs ! C'est incroyable, vous venez de partout ! Des États-Unis, d'Autriche, de Chine, de Suisse, du Canada… J'ai pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux !

* * *

_Kao Bang_

( C'est le titre d'une chanson d'Indochine dont je me suis inspirée pour ce drabble).

**Couple** : Child !France x Child !UK

**Warning :** Coquebert = Nigaud.

Arthur attendait toujours le coup d'épée qui s'abattrait fatalement sur son crâne. Il n'avait pourtant pas trop embêté Écosse cette fois-ci, alors pourquoi était-il si énervé ?

\- Hey, redresse toi petit, tu es pas blessé.

La petite nation écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix douce et fluette qui semblait provenir de devant lui. Il obéit à l'ordre et se retrouva face aux grands yeux bleus océans de sa voisine. C'était la jeune fille qui se vantait d'avoir des cheveux blonds d'or et qui lui apportait des gâteaux. Que faisait-elle là, à lui sourire bêtement, entre lui et Allistair ?

\- Écoute moi bien, Coquebert , c'est bien parce que France est là que tu es en bon état…, grogna son grand frère, les joues rouges.

\- Je t'ai sauvé cette fois-ci, mais il va falloir te défendre comme un grand quand je serai pas là.

Arthur gonfla les joues. Il était déjà grand. Mais il ne soupçonnait pas France d'être si forte. Cette petite fille était une guerrière. Des étincelles brillèrent dans ces yeux d'enfant, et il s'agrippa à la tunique de la belle, tout en tirant la langue à son frère.

* * *

_Chorégraphie _

**Couple :** Student !France x Student !UK

Francis hallucinait. Ses amis du Bad TouchTrio aussi. Sur scène, devant à peu près tout le lycée, son petit ami faisait une chorégraphie avec Lovino et Mathieu. Complètement bourrés. Et portant des perruques correspondants aux cheveux du trio infernal. Et surtout, ils chantaient.

\- _I'm beautifuuuuul in my way'cause god makes no mistaaakes !_  
\- _I'm on the right track baaaaaby !_  
\- _I was born this waaaaaay !_

C'était ridicule, et extrêmement gênant pour Francis. Il se voyait en train de se pavaner en faisant tourner ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts tout en disant être une drag queen. La chorégraphie le faisait passer pour un arrogant de première et une diva insupportable que l'on pouvait voir dans les salons de thé. Romano, en Antonio, semblait être l'homme le plus con de l'univers et Mathieu, en Gilbert, une tête brûlée maladroite. Arthur devait être sacrément ivre pour oser une telle mise en scène. À moins que..

\- _Don't be a drag, just be a queen !_

Oh le… ! Arthur venait juste de lui faire un clin d'œil vicieux. C'était sa vengeance au dernier coup qu'il lui avait fait. Cet enfoiré avait tout planifié et même fait boire ses complices.

Ledit enfoiré fit une révérence vers lui et lança un regard de défi.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier, non ?

* * *

_Free hug_

**Couple :** France x UK

De nouveau, la nation qui commençait à s'avancer vers lui s'éloigna subitement, un air effaré au visage.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama Francis, déboussolé.

Il s'était levé particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin et avait décidé de la partager avec tous ses collègues, réunis pour un congrès en Espagne. C'est pourquoi il était posté avec Angleterre qui finissait son thé devant la porte d'entrée de la salle de réunion, un tee-shirt _FREE HUG_ en guise de haut. Mais personne n'avait voulu lui faire un câlin, pas même Danemark ou Prusse.

\- Yo Francis ! salua Alfred, qui mangeait un énorme hamburger, Moi je veux bien te faire un _big_ _hug _!

Il se dirigea vers le blond, mais sentit un regard peser sur lui. Arthur lui lança des yeux meurtriers et désigna son propre haut d'une main, sur lequel une autre inscription figurait. La jeune nation avala de travers sa bouchée d'hamburger et rentra bien vite dans la salle, laissant Francis en plan.

_Don't you dare hug him, bitch. _

* * *

Et c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! See ya !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello hello !

Qui c'est qui revient avec trois nouveaux drabbles tout frais ? C'est mooooiiii !

Je suis la seule à déprimer parce que c'est la fin de l'année ? Franchement, je devrais être heureuse de terminer plus tôt, soit début juin, mais je me suis tellement attachée à certains profs que je veux absolument pas ne plus les avoir l'année prochaine. Ma tristesse est grande, fichtre.

Bref, merci encore mille fois pour les reviews, les favs, les follows, les lecteurs anonyme, les lecteurs de l'ombre, c'est grâce à vous que je suis heureuse d'avoir de nouvelle idée à présenter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_La poussière est une sorcière_

**Couple **: France x Wizard!UK

Il passa rageusement la serpillère gonflée d'eau sur le parquet, faisant mousser les saletés. Depuis deux longues heures, Francis frottait les fenêtres, astiquait les meubles, chassait la poussière et lavait la vaisselle. Lui qui pensait passer des heures tranquilles avec son bien-aimé, il se retrouvait à jouer la femme de ménage.

Si seulement Corse ne lui avait pas refiler un vieux manoir pleins de toiles d'araignées comme cottage de vacances. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, Francis avait hurlé. Pour un maniaque comme lui, c'était impossible d'ignorer toute cette saleté.

_\- C'mon Francis_... On s'en occupera après..., supplia une voix venant du salon.

\- Non, non, c'est trop dégoûtant !

Une ombre apparut aux côtés du Français et il reconnut Arthur dans sa tenue de sorcier. Celui-ci tenait sa baguette magique d'une main et lui adressait un sourire malicieux. Il agita son bras et, sous les yeux ébahis de Francis, la serpillère se mit à bouger seule. Ainsi que les éponges, les torchons et les balais. Ils faisaient le ménage seuls.

\- Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de laver, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur un autre sport..., lança Arthur, d'un ton malicieux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant... ? soupira Francis, en se laissant néanmoins embarqué par le sorcier vers la chambre.

* * *

_Jugement_

_Demandé par Substance psychotrope. _

**Couple : **2p!France x 2p!UK

\- Voici l'arme du crime ! annonça Oliver, en brandissant une cigarette consumée.

La pièce, à l'origine servant d'un petit salon annexe à la salle de meeting, s'était transformé en salle de tribunal. Au centre, un Flavio apeuré était attaché à une chaise, faisant face au Britannique qui lui offrait un sourire vicieux.

\- Tu as osé... Tu as OSÉ utiliser cette cigarette... Alors que MON Lilian l'avait déjà entamé.

\- Il en avait laissé un peu, je pouvais pa-

\- Ce qui équivaut à l'avoir embrasser...

\- Indirectement !

-_ Shut up. _Ta sentence est la mort.

Oliver sortit lentement un couteau de sa poche, un air légèrement psychopathe au visage.

\- IL EST MOOOOIIIIIII ! MEEEEEEUUUURRRS ! MON LILIAN EST LA PRUNELLE DE MES YEUUUX !

Dans le couloir, Lilian se retourna à l'entente de ce cri strident et soupira longuement. Il avait pourtant prévenu Flavio qu'Oliver rodait. Un micro-sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il se grilla une nouvelle clope, un sentiment de satisfaction envahissant sa poitrine.

* * *

_Face à face_

**Couple : **Mafia !France x Mafia !UK

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bonnefoy ? Demanda le jeune Britannique, en pointant son pistolet sur le nouveau venu.

Une cigarette entamée tomba sur le sol de pavés de la petite ruelle à l'ombre de Pékin. Francis, dans son éternel costume deux pièces blanc, sorti à son tour son arme, un sourire en coin. C'était un hasard, ou non d'ailleurs, s'ils avaient été tous deux envoyés en même temps régler des affaires avec la famille Wang.

\- Je me promène, soupira le blond, évasif.

\- Bizarrement, je ne te crois pas.

Le ton ennuyé d'Arthur fit rire doucement son rival, qui baissa son bras, ainsi que se défense. Sans bruit, il glissa jusqu'à son oreille. Le pistolet chargé à l'emblème d'une rose tourna vers la gauche et se colla à la tempe de Francis.

\- On se voit dans deux heures, chambre 213, Hôtel du centre.

\- …. Prépares-toi bien, _frog _.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous dis à bientôt et très gros bisous baveux !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

Je suis inspirée en ce moment... Et j'aime l'UA mafieux! Donc aujourd'hui, y a la suite du premier!

Sans plus de cérémonie, je laisse place aux drabbles!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_High score_

**Couple :** France x UK

\- Arthur, tu ne pourras jamais me battre...

Le concerné gonfla les joues et doubla la vitesse des mouvements répétitifs de ses doigts. Il devait prouver à cet imbécile de Francis qu'il était aussi bon que lui, voir meilleur. Il en avait marre que son amant se vante toujours de ses performances auprès des deux autres membres du bad touch trio.

\- Je suis capable de faire des merveilles, _darling_..., marmonna t-il, en respirant bruyamment.

Il donnait tout de lui-même, et les efforts se faisait ressentir. Ses avants-bras lui donnait un mal de chien. Soudain, il lâcha le portable et hurla de joie , sous le regard embêté de Francis.

\- J'ai battu ton record ! Je suis le plus fort à Flappy bird !

\- Tch... De toute façon, il est dépassé ce jeu..., grogna le Français, de mauvaise foi.

* * *

_Contrat_

**Couple :** Mafia!France x Mafia!UK

**Warning:** scène explicite.

Francis accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins, emportant son amant de plus en plus loin dans les limbes du plaisir. Ils s'étaient quasiment jetés dessus lorsque la porte 213 fut fermée à double tour, ainsi que les rideaux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vu.

Enfin, le Français sentit l'intérieur du Britannique se rétracter, son corps tremblant contre lui. Alors il stoppa tous mouvements érotiques, sous le regard outré d'Arthur.

\- _What do you think you're doing, you son of a_..., vociféra t-il, furieux d'avoir été coupé ainsi dans son orgasme.

\- Je t'offre la jouissance si tu signes ce contrat qui stipule que tu me laisses la voie libre pour commercer avec les Wang, annonça Francis, en sortant une feuille de la table de nuit, son sexe toujours en Arthur.

Un clic résonna, et il sentit une pression froide sur son torse.

\- Dépêches-toi de me finir, _you slut_, ou je jure que je te bute maintenant.

\- Je plaisantais, mon lapin..., sourit le mafieux, en jetant la feuille par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

_Meuble et compagnie_

**Couple :** Chevalier!France x Chevalier!UK

**Warning :** ce drabble m'a été inspiré de la série Kaamelott d'Alexandre Astier. De plus, il s'agit ici d'un UA dans lalégende arthurienne, c'est pourquoi ici Arthur a Francis pour vassal.

\- Mais enfin Francis, je l'appelle comme je veux, moi, cette table !

\- Mais ça fait tout de même un peu stupide... La table ronde... Comme si les gens été trop bigleux pour pas deviner sa forme !

Le jeune roi aux cheveux sables tapa du pied, faisant claquer son armure contre les grands pavés de pierre de son château fort. Il aurait dû se douter que son amant ferait une reflexion sur son choix de nom. Il passa une main sur l'objet de la querelle, à savoir la nouvelle table qui ornait la pièce officielle de ses meilleurs vassaux.

\- Et donc maintenant, on sera les « chevaliers de la table ronde ».

\- Ton imagination me sidère mon lapin.., gloussa Francis.

\- Au moins c'est clair.

\- N'empêche... Heureusement qu'on s'est pas fait construire un buffet à vaisselle...

* * *

Les chevaliers du buffet à vaisselle... Tu sens l'épicité de ce nom? xD

A la prochaine!


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour, bonsoir chers lecteurs!_

Mes vacances ont été tellement chargées! Et sont passées vite. Argh, je réalise à peine que le lycée a repris pour moi...

Cette année, c'est ma première S qui débute. Okay, c'est pas très intéressant, mais.. J'avais besoin de le dire je pense. J'angoisse pas mal, étant donné que l'année dernière, ça a été très difficile autant scolairement que dans ma vie familiale. Mais certaines fictions que j'ai eu la chance de lire ici m'ont redonné le sourire. Et vous, aussi, mes lecteurs! J'vous nem.

Je suis infiniment désolée pour mon rythme de parution honteux, mais je pense que je n'y pourrais jamais rien!

Sur ce, j'espère que ces drabbles vont plairont!

* * *

_En toute discrétion_

**Couple:** Scout!France x Scout!UK

\- Rappelle moi ce que tu fais dans ma tente? demanda Arthur, agacé.

Si Francis n'avait pas débarqué en furie, il serait en train de dormir.

\- Je ne peux pas accéder à ma tente, Antonio me fait la gueule!

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Quand on était en train de visiter la ferme ce matin, j'ai, sans faire exprès, écrasé une tomate. Il l'a très mal pris...

\- Gilbert ne peux pas t'aider?

\- Tonio l'a rallié à sa cause. Il lui a dit que c'était comme si j'éclatais une bière au sol... Depuis ils me narguent en mettant nos musiques préférées à fond...

Arthur soupira. Ces trois-là étaient encore plus enfantins que les plus jeunes de leur groupe. Il se poussa un peu et laissa Francis s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Soit discret, d'accord? grogna t-il. T'es pas censé être là.

Le blond hocha la tête, puis fronça les sourcils. Une nouvelle musique entraînante résonnait dans le champ, agrémentée de rires.

\- JE M'EN FOUS, JE DORS AVEC ARTHUR! s'époumona alors Francis, furieux, sous le regard livide de son nouveau colocataire.

Ce fut la dernière fois.

* * *

_Entrave_

**Couple:** Lady!Nyo!France x Lord!UK

Dès le début de la soirée dansante, cette jeune aristocrate française lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Et au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'avançait, elle se rapprochait de lui. Si bien qu'ils finirent esseulés dans l'un des couloirs de l'immense propriété. Elle l'embrassait un peu partout sur le visage, se frottait contre lui.

\- Lady Marianne... Ce n'est pas bien..., souffla Arthur, alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi donc? demanda la brune, avec un sourire carnassier.

Il releva sa main gauche devant ses yeux.

\- Je suis un homme marié, bafouilla t-il, accablé.

\- Fermez les yeux, Lord Kirkland.

Il tressaillit, mais obtempéra. La peau douce de cette enivrante femme lui donna des papillons dans le ventre.

\- J'ai fini mon tour de magie, chuchota t-elle, alors qu'il plongeait son regard vert brillant dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

Il ne portait plus son alliance.

\- Vous n'êtes plus marié, et donc libre, lui susurra la belle, en rangeant l'anneau dans une poche de son veston.

Enfin, Arthur répondit à ses pulsions, et lui dévora les lèvres.

* * *

_Vision tentatrice_

**Couple:** Student!France x Student!UK

Francis respira un bon coup, et renvoya la balle de volley, sans grande conviction. Ce qui l'intéressait lui, c'était le spectacle qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du gymnase. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bon en sport... Il fallait qu'une autre distraction vienne le rendre encore plus mauvais.

Ses yeux se perdirent de nouveau, et il croisa l'objet de ses convoitises. Et... BANG! Un ballon vint lui couper le souffle.

\- Sérieux, Franny! s'écria Gilbert, en le rejoignant. Je sais pas ce qui t'obsède à ce point-là pour que tu n'évites pas mon lancer!

_Le diablement sexy fessier d'Arthur moulé dans un baudrier_, pensa le blond, encore sonné. _Qui se balance devant moi pour atteindre le sommet! _

Qui était l'idiot qui avait installé un terrain de volley à côté d'un mur d'escalade?!

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Les reviews sont bienvenues!**


	12. Chapter 12

B'jour, B'soir!

On est en Septembre, et c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois que Lille est la ville la plus chaude de France à la météo! C'est cool, mais maintenant j'ai envie d'aller en maillot de bain au lycée!

Bref, une nouvelle fournée toute chaude mes ami(e)s!

Ah et la nouvelle rubrique _Réponses aux reviews_ pour que j'évite d'oublier quelqu'un!

**z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan:**

*saute dans tes bras* Merci petit nuage, je vais avoir besoin de ta fierté ;-; Qui ne rêverait pas de partager sa tente avec Arthur aussi? Certainement pas moi en tout cas! Marianne c'est une thug, tu peux pas testes, c'tout. 8) Pour tout avouer, ma salle de sport est organisée comme ça, et il m'est déjà arrivé de laisser dériver mon regard vers mon copain qui faisait de l'escalade. Ouais, ma vie privée est assez intéressante pour que j'en fasse un drabble maggle. Merci mille fois pour tout! Bisous petit nuage ~ PS: la prochaine j'écrirais juste Kurea-chan, c'est trop galère ton identifiant. e_e

**Akebono Mimichan:**

Ow j'ai manqué à quelqu'un, ça fait plaisir! Oui, et il y en a beaucoup de situations! Arrivera t-on à toutes les utiliser..? Un jour peut-être... Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review! Schuss!

**Une fangirl baka:**

Merciiii! Ça réchauffe le cœur! J'espère que mes drabbles continueront à te plaire! Alooors, j'ai essayé un petit drabble Nyo!France et Nyo!UK, mais j'avoue avoir du mal à écrire du yuri. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude! 8) Schuss!

* * *

_Première année _

**Couple :** Student!France x Student!UK

Il déambulait dans les couloirs de la boîte de nuit, perdu et fatigué. Ses bras se croisait sur sa poitrine, cachant le ridicule soutif qui lui servait de haut. Soudain, il trébucha, et tomba contre un mur noir, avec un petit cri. Putain de talons aiguilles.

Francis lui avait pourtant promit de ne pas le laisser seul, de rester avec lui. _Fucking liar_. Dès que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient arrivés, il était parti dans les profondeurs de la boîte. Et Arthur avait fini forcé de s'habiller en fille par des loubards de sa fac.

\- Arthur !

\- Toi ! cracha le jeune étudiant, les joues rouges. Toi et ton bizutage à deux balles, _je vous hais_ !

\- Je t'ai perdu de vue , s'exclama Francis, Je n'ai fais que te chercher, mais c'est immense ici !

Arthur renifla, son corps replié sur lui-même. Son amant s'assit à ses côtés, ôta son manteau et le posa sur ses épaules. Enfin un peu de chaleur.

\- Désolé, murmura le blond, en passant un bras autour de lui.

\- Idiot, répliqua t-il, en se collant contre lui.

* * *

_Moulage_

**Couple :** Peterpan!France x Sherlock!UK

**Warning :** Mention d'acte sexuel.

Si Arthur était fier de son déguisement en cette soirée d'Halloween, celui de son amant lui donnait des idées. Il but d'une traite une coupe de champagne, alors qu'un plan se formait dans sa tête. Il se ferait plaisir, lui ferait plaisir et l'humilierai en même temps. Parfait.

D'une démarche de prédateur, il s'approcha de France, et l'éloigna de la foule de Nations présentes. Sous l'œil surpris de son conjoint, il passa une main discrète sur son entrejambe, caché par un pantalon vert. Déjà le sexe de Francis se durcissait. Savoir que leur jeu sexuel pouvait être découvert à tout instant avait un petit côté excitant. Ses doigts attrapèrent le membre et le masturbèrent, de manière experte.

\- Continue, souffla le blond, tremblant.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Arthur enleva sa main, et l'essuya avec une petite serviette.

\- Arthur qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râla Francis, encore terriblement excité.

\- Je t'humilie, _darling_. Quelle idée de mettre un pantalon aussi moulant !

France baissa les yeux pour découvrir une énorme bosse pas discrète pour un sous, et qui ne partirai pas avant quelques temps. Déjà quelques uns de ses compères le fixaient, alors qu'Arthur s'éclipsait en ricanant, rajustant son célère chapeau sherlockien.

* * *

Drabble demandé par _Une fangirl baka_

_Langue salée_

**Couple :** Pirate!Nyo!France x Pirate!Nyo!UK

**Warning **: Mention d'actes sexuels.

\- _Bloody hell_, Marianne ! TU es ma prisonnière, pas l'inverse !

De nouveau, sa compagne lui faisait le coup des menottes au barreau du lit.

\- Alice, je sais que tu aimes ça, glissa la brune, langoureusement.

Elle enleva son tricorne, puis déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Des mains chaudes caressèrent sa poitrine. Depuis qu'elles jouaient au chat et à la souris à travers les océans, leur libido avait grimpé en flèche.

Une bouche humide lui ôta un cri de la bouche, alors que son corps se tendait. Rien n'était plus bon qu'une Marianne excitée sur les mers.

* * *

J'espère qu'ils vont ont plu!

À bientôt!


End file.
